You Yell, You Yell, You Yearn
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day five hundred and two:  abc 25 of 26  Sitting in the principal's office across the Karofsky men, Kurt gets a clearer picture.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 23rd cycle. Now cycle 24!_

_**ALPHABET 2.0** - So nearly a year ago (HA!) I had done a set of stories taking inspiration by words, three for each letter of the alphabet (started with Acapella, Audition Arts in mid-February and every other day to April). Well now I wanted to do something like that, but using the alphabet another way. Instead of random words, I made sentences, all with those same letters (you'll see). The first half was in cycle 22, now here's the second half in cycle 24!  
**TODAY:** (25 of 26) Y is for..._

_A/N: I had myself a bit of a chuckle when I realized that, completely unplanned, the X and Y stories of this alphabet run were about Blaine and Kurt and Karofsky... XY stories, ha ha ;)_

* * *

**"You Yell, You Yell, You Yearn"  
Kurt & Karofsky **

He'd wondered what it would be like, once he found out Karofsky's father was coming in as well. He imagined Karofsky Senior would just be an older version of his son, big and menacing jock, ready to toss him around. Except he wasn't. No, actually, Mr. Karofsky looked like… well, a teddy bear. He didn't look like a jock, the opposite, actually. He wasn't the only one bringing surprise looks. His son had never looked so normal, with that light-colored shirt… Kurt almost had to remind himself of the boy he had been confronted by all this time. He supposed that letter jacket had a way of affecting the way they appeared, but that didn't write off his behavior, to him and everybody else.

For a moment he had actually started trying to reinvent him in his mind, ever since he'd found out and been made keeper of his secret… Maybe he wasn't as bad as he seemed, maybe he was just angry and confused, and he just needed someone there to show him the way. He could do that for him; it would take some adjusting, but he could make it work. He had been living with this on his own for so long, and then he'd met Blaine and… everything had changed. He wasn't looking for exactly the same thing here, of course, but he at least was willing to try and be there for him, even, against all odds, to try and be a friend to see him through this.

He figured it would be kind of a tough road, but then the threat… It had literally stopped his heart for a beat or two, when Karofsky had said those words to him. He'd lived with this fear in him for years and years, he thought he'd seen it all, but this was completely different. He'd never felt any fear so strong. He didn't know if he was just going for scare tactics, to make sure he didn't say a word, or if he was actually serious… Either way, he couldn't tell the difference, and what did it change? He was still living with this thing constantly hanging over his shoulder… He didn't know how long his heart could take this. He was distracted, and it would only be so much time before his father noticed and got on his case to find out what was going on, not letting go. He knew how it would affect him, how he'd want to respond… He was still recovering, his heart… what if he had an attack, and…

But then he had found out, and he had confronted Karofsky… Kurt had intervened, made him stop before things got out of hand, and now here they were, in Figgins' office, sitting across from the very normal-looking Karofsky men. It wasn't so much off-putting as it was... eye-opening, about Dave.

Kurt sat there, and he listened as the father spoke to his son, tried to make sense of these claims being made about him. Clearly Dave Karofsky's secret life wasn't just at McKinley High, and Kurt had no idea things had been that bad for him. It had to be hard… they'd both lived different lives. Kurt wore his individuality, his identity, on his sleeve. He may not have been out for a while, but he hadn't made anyone blink or think twice; it was confirmation.

Karofsky wasn't going to confirm anything. Kurt had been caught completely off-guard and not just because of the kiss… He remembered, right when it had happened, there was one moment of 'I'm being kissed,' but then the '… by Dave Karofsky' part had kicked in, and then his mind exploded. One question split in two, veered into three more, spiralled into seven…

Now this encounter would answer some of those, maybe, but he knew it would only mean that their places had been taken up by new ones.

It wasn't ending there; he knew. If anything, it might make things worse. He was being given some relief for the moment, with Karofsky suspended, but… how long was that going to last? He'd be back, and Kurt knew they'd be right back where they'd started, and he'd live in fear again.

Kurt was still trying to know how to deal with him… his tormentor with a wink… He tried to be understanding to him, as much as he wanted to remove him from existing in his life. If he wasn't there, then he could get back to his good little life and stop looking out for any sort of oncoming threat. He could grin for the crowd, but it only got harder… his cheeks hurt.

But he wanted to try and do the right thing, be noble… the bigger man. It wasn't fair that any of them had to choose, to put a worth on their identity, to decide if it would be easier to lie about who they were, because it wasn't going to be easy; it couldn't be. They were stuck in this, but they… he didn't have to be alone. He just wished Karofsky could see that instead of playing on the threat option.

He wasn't going to tell Dave's secret. It wasn't a bargaining chip; he wasn't holding on to it until the best offer came along for him to trade in what he knew. Of all people, he wished Karofsky would understand that he didn't have to worry.

He didn't know what would happen between the two of them, if Karofsky would come back, if everything would just continue or if there'd actually be some changes… He couldn't tell, could only imagine. But he had to choose to believe, that maybe the weight would be lifted, from every one.

THE END

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
